Trouble Love!
by MabCha
Summary: You'd think that after almost dying, Her family and boyfriend abandoning, and now Arnold knowing her deepest darkest secret that her that she would stop the jokes, Well then the truth of what she does will shock you! Read to Find out!
1. The Attack and The Journal!

**Hey this is an old story which I will continue when I find the time with my tests ! Alright heres the first chapter of my first ever story.**

* * *

I was walking Lila home after our 10th date sense we got together, when I got a phone call

"Hello Arnold, speaking. Who mite this be?"

_"Arnold! Man we've got trouble!" _ "wha? Gerald this isn't your phone number and what do you mean by trouble!?"

_"look man just meet me in the new hospital down town! and Hurry!" _"Wait Gerald!-" Gerald hanged up and I was staring at the phone with a worried face..

What the hell is going on... Whats the trouble!? and meet him at the Hospital!? what is going on?!

I was in complete shock and thought when Lila pulled me out of them

"Arnold, Did something happen?" She said in a sweet yet worried voice

"I...Don't know yet... But I'm going to find out! Sorry Lila, I've got to go!" I was going to leave running when Lila stopped me

"Lila?" I said worried "Arnold, lets just call Phoebe and see if she knows whats going on. I mean Phoebe is Gerald's Girlfriend, she should know oh so well of whats going on" Lila's right, I should just calm down and try and get some answers.

"Alright..." I called Phoebe

"He-Hello?" I heard a crying Phoebe... Yeah something is up "Phoebe it's Arnold whats going on!?" I said trying to sound calm

"Arnold! Its terrible! I went to give Helga the notes on the classes she missed and when I got to the there Helga wasn't home and-and-and I went with Olga looking for her and-and when we found her she-she-she *snob*" Arnold heard her crying throw her words "Phoebe pass me with Gerald!" I kinda order... "whats going on Arnold?" Lila said a bit worried "Something happened to Helga!" I said sounding really scared "*sigh* oh I thought something horrible happened..." Lila said sounding with relief like as if I said that they lost their phones...

"What?!-" I was cut off by Gerald talking to me

"Arnold man!"

"GERALD! what happened to Helga?!" I asked extremely worried. "Phoebe and Olga found her lying in an ally way beaten up and stabbed a few times and with a bullet shot in her right arm. luckily her heart was still beating when they got there and they quickly called emergency and now she's in surgery... Dude get down here fast! and no questions just come quickly!" with that he hanged up

Helga... was beaten, stabbed and shot in an ally way?!  
"...Lila think you ca get home alone, I need to go to the hospital fast!" I said extremely scared and worried for Helga... Helga...

"NO!" I looked at Lila wide eyes "YOUR MY BOYFRIEND NOT HERS! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE? CAN'T HER FAMILY GO TO HER SIDE OR HER BOYFRIEND!" I got a bite pissed at the last part... Skull as he called him self has been Helga's boyfriend for 2 weeks (14 days)... He confessed and got her before I could... DAMN!... "Lila I'm going if you like it or not! Helga saved me when we went looking for my parents in the jungle! I didn't do anything but break her heart by leaving her! sorry Lila I have to!" I said seriously. I owe her my life!

"I-If you go then we'll be nothing! if you go be aware that we are no longer together!" I looked at her wide eyes

"...what!?..." I asked confused "Y-y-you h-heard me!"

"haha... you serious?" I looked at her with a 'you got to be kidding me look' "I'm ever so serious Arnold..." She said with a serious look

I took a chance to look in her Green eyes and thought back to all the good moments we had... Which were when she thought I liked her, and also to when she turned me down... even to the moment when she dated Arnie and I pretended to date Helga to make her jealous... then I started thinking back to all the moments I shared with Helga the April Fools Dance, When we washed plates because she got the wrong restaurant, when we where in the bio-square and ended up saving each other from drowning, When she gave me advise when Lila broke my heart, all the times she hid her feelings with a tough act... but there was one moment I remember better than any other on the roof top of FTi inc., that moment when I found out she was deep voice and chose helping me than being rich...and I remember her confession every word and I most importantly remember her-

"ARNOLD!" Lila cut off my thoughts with her yell. I looked at her I do like her, but I mean I like her A LOT!...

"Lila I'll walk you home to show I don't want you to leave me... but I'm going to see what happened and there must be a reason why they need me there" I said quickly and hoped she would agree.

"...walking me home is okay... but I still think its ever so wrong of you to go to her side when you have me" she said and walked in front of me she seems mad.

* * *

"GERALD!" I yelled running in the Hospital

"Arnold Man you finally made it!" Gerald said with a little relief. "Whats up!? how is she?" I asked getting nervous "She's fine I guess she sill hasn't come out of surgery and its been an Hour... But good news is that she seems to be a regular" He said sounding like that was awesome news "How is that good news!?" I asked not seeing the good part of it

"It means the hospital bill is cut 75% because Helga has a few friends in here if you get what I mean!" He winked at me and I looked at him and said "That's good news for her parents who are going to pay for her daughter to get back on her feet and, well, LIVE!"

He looked at the floor and his joking smirk went to a serious face and he closed his eyes and then Phoebe came up to us and heard our conversation, her eyes where red from crying... I looked at them in disbelief... now that I think of it where are her parents

"Phoebe, Gerald where are Mr. and Mrs. Pataki?!" I asked in great disbelief Gerald opened his eyes and looked at me "Olga called them and told them but once she hanged up she went to the doctor talked a while with him and then left without another word..." I looked at them. They didn't just tell me that Helga's family abandoned her? no I can't believe that no one can do that can they?

"what the doctor say?" I asked starting to get pissed "He said that we have to find an orphanage she can go to so they can contact them and we need to find a way to pay for her treatment... and that he was sorry sense Helga was a dearly CLOSE friend to him..." WHAT!? ... okay now I'm even more pissed off! "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ORPHANAGE! AND CLOSE FRIEND!"

"... My mom said we could adopt her but... Helga would never let us..." Phoebe said... She was right Helga would never let anyone do that for her.

"We can get the money easily but no one around will actually except Helga in their orphanage for her reputation and also because she's a victim to a Murder... I called you to ask for your help in finding a good family or orphanage to take her because she will never let Phoebe adopt her." I looked at him but before I could speak a man wearing a lab coat came out with a clip board and called us "Um.. friends of Helga? you can see her now" We can see her! we all walked in the room 235 where I saw her...

Her Golden locks where down and she hide her beautiful blue eyes behind her eye lids... she had a few bruises on her arms and her face and surely she had some on her legs... I stared at her, she still looked beautiful despite the fact she was horribly wounded... Helga...

"How is she doctor!?" asked Phoebe as she sat down next to Helga. "She'll be fine she has no broken bones just some minor injuries but she won't be able to work her right arm right, it will probably be a 6 months or 2 months before she will be able to work it correctly again... Look we did all we could! I swear we did!" he out of no where said "what do you mean by that?" I asked pissed off and worried.

"I swear it could be worse I have god as a witness that we did what we could-" I cut him off "What the hell is wrong with her! I don't care for your little fucking '_I swear it'_ shit just tell me whats up with Helga..." I said in pauses of anger.

"She-She broke 5 ribs, her liver was stabbed twice, she cracked the back of her skull and it seems like she protected her heart from being stabbed with her left hand which she now has a scar on... and there is one more thing..."

"Oh! god what could be worst!" Phoebe said now crying for her Best friend. "yeah man that sounds horrible enough, don't cha' think?!" Gerald said a bit pissed himself.

"Well...its just that...we found..."

"SPILL IT OUT ! " I yelled making Phoebe, Gerald and most importantly the Doctor jump a little.

"She seems to have been attacked because of a group of males wanted to rape her..." He said it like it wasn't all that important  
"WHAT THERE WAS MORE THAN ONE ATTACKER!" I yelled now I'm really pissed I could feel the anger growing and growing!

"Yes, that's the horrible news..." what?! there all horrible news!

"What the hell are you talking about the rapped HELGA! I think the worst is that!" said Gerald

"Getting Shot is the worst for me!" said Phoebe

"ITS ALL TERRIBLE NEWS!" I yelled I felt horrible... then I remember what Lila said about her boyfriend "She has a boyfriend he calls himself Skull where is he?" I asked almost demanded "Skull is down at the nurses office" He said calmly.

"WHAT?!" I said, he's in the nurses offices that only means one thing... I ran down to the nurses office with Gerald right behind me and when we got there and I opened the door to find exactly what I thought Skull was sticking it in the youngest nurse who was in change of taking care of Helga. "Whoa! oh shit!" he got off the chick and put his clothes on I was to pissed off to be disgusted by what I was seeing.

"Skull we need to talk!" Skull looked at me but nodded and said "Yeah just make it fast i got to find a dude named Arnold." he said walking out of the nurses' office. "I'm Arnold." I said looking at him confused "You are! oh well great 'cause I want you to take the beaten bitch for me." he said with a smile. "What?! But I thought you liked Helga!?" I said looking at him with a now serious face. "what?! oh hell no I just wanted her to give me some but even after two weeks she didn't get any and now in a hospital bed fuck no way I'll stay with her no matter how hot she is!" He said like as if it was obvious. "That's it!? your just going to give her to some stranger?!" I said even if I know Helga he doesn't know me.

"Stranger?! oh man you know her and I can be shore your going to take good care of her because she said so in her journal"

"Wait she let you read Her journal!? wait HELGA has a journal!?" Gerald was right behind us when he said that

"She sure does have one but I took it and read it without her permission" he said that proudly.

"You did what!" I said "look I was going to tell you to take care of her and make sure she was safe and sound from the creeps who attacked her!" He looked at me like I had gone nuts "dude she's all yours! I can't and won't take care of her! got it!" He said leaving I stopped him and pouched him straight in the fucking eye and Skull hit right back but I didn't lose my ground and did a karate move grandma thought me when I was 9 and beat the guy to the ground and Skull got up and tried to hit back but I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up off the ground with nothing and no one helping me

"I guess your right you can't even fight for your self how could I expect you to fight for Helga and be able to protect her!" I said

"ARNOLD! Man, put him down and calm down." Gerald said I kept him up "Arnold he's turning purple man!" I looked at him and closed my eyes and dropped him to the ground where he started coughing "I'm sorry Skull..." I said

Skull the Black haired blue eyed guy stood up and said "Your right..." I looked at him "I can't help her or save her but you can! I think it be best for her and everyone if you take her ... yeah I like her you could even say I love her.. but I show it in horrible ways... But you know after I read her journal I knew it right then, FUCK HER! and buddy watch your back from now on!" He left

"Gerald... I'm paying for Helga's treatment and I'll ask my Parents if she can stay at the boarding house."

"What!? dude the bill is 15.000 bucks!" Gerald looked at me with a face that said 'you drunk or something'

"I have exactly 35.000 saved up so I can pay for it..." I was so serious about it and I couldn't help but feel bad for Helga... so I called the boarding house and told them to come and bring the 15.000 from my savings in my room.

As I finished speaking on the phone I walk in Helga's room to see her starting to talk I walked over to her sense Gerald was talking with the doctor and Phoebe over what had happened and how to deal with the problem, outside.

"uhhh..." Helga was now shifting side to side extremely slowly "...Ar...Arnold..." my face turned a slit pink "Y-yes Helga?" I asked innocently "...Arnold..." she just kept repeating my name slowly each time I then realized she was sleep talking, but she answered to my calls back in question until she finally said "Arnold... I Love you...Arnold" my face turned a bright red and I fell off my chair which caused Gerald , Phoebe and the doctor to walk in and Helga to wake up "w-what? where am I?" Helga's voice was confused and sleepy.

"HELGA!" everyone but me yelled Phoebe hugged her

"Whoa! Whoa! come down I'm fine I only got a little beaten up.." She said extremely calm about what had happened "Why is everyone so calm about this" I said in mystery. Helga looked at me wide eyed "A-ARNOLD!" She yelled almost sounding happy

"I mean- What are you doing here Football head!" I looked at her still with a little bit of pink on my cheeks and Gerald notice and said "Skull dumped you and Arnold beat the shit out of him for running out on you..." he said with a smirk my cheeks got a bit pinker "First, I dumped Skull last night and... well to tell the truth that's all I remember... Breaking up with skull and then blank..." what she said made me worry... "wait Helga you don't remember being in a fight, being stabbed, being rapped!" Phoebe said in worry... "I WAS WHAT! no no I don't-" Helga's face changed "-I remember a bullet...and pain..." I looked at her in shock. "Helga... Have something important to tell you..." The doctor was looking at her funny until I noticed his glaze and looked where he was... Helga's hospital clothes seemed a bit too big for her and it shows some what of her right beast. My face got pink again but I quickly got angry! What the hell is wrong with him! "...Say it now! or just tell Olga and she'll tell me." She said covering his sight... Olga, thats right I almost forgot... "Well Actually Helga you and Olga now just know each other and that also goes for all the whole Pataki family..." He said it so coldly and Helga didn't act effected "Well I'm not surprised at all you know they always where a horrible bunch!" She said that and had her usual scowl. "I still need to tell you stay in the hospital for some... 'tests' Helga.." Helga looked at him and so did I "... Now then children go home! visiting hours have ended!" Gerald and Phoebe became aware of the doctor but couldn't say anything and just started leaving.. as we all headed for the door I notice the sadness and loneliness on her face... "I'll stay with her until she leaves the hospital" I said walking to Helga and the doctor "What!?" said everyone "Until you finish the tests I want to stay to make sure nothing happens to her." I'm not leaving her again... "But!?-" the doctor was cut off by the nurse that was fucking with Skull. "Yes you may. Besides we can start tests now I mean its only 9:55 pm doctor and tests go on until 1:00 am." now that I look at this women correctly she looked around the doctor's age and had short curly brown hair and brown eyes. "Great then the soon the better right!" Said Phoebe and Helga together "-there has to be someone in charge of Helga to do the tests!" he said trying to make sense "the boarding house: sunset arms will happily sign her out sir." I said making a promise to myself and Helga in a way. He accepted in anger and left to get ready each test.

* * *

I was waiting for my parents to come and get me and Helga who just got good results on her tests and was free to leave the hospital with a person 18 or older, which I am officially.

My mom and dad pull up and get out of the car, Helga was silent for most of the time and Gerald took Phoebe home an hour ago and went home himself as well.

"Arnold! Helga!" yelled my mom walking in the hospital "Oh Helga sweetie are you alright?" she asked Helga and also hugged her I could see a small smile on her face "yeah yeah yeah! I'm perfectly fine Stella! just no more hugs" she said pulling mom away.

"You must be the ones who are signing Helga out..." said the doctor who I learned to hate more then Skull for some unknown reason. "... what about Mr. and Mrs. Pataki where are they?" Dad always knows to ask the most useful yet useless questions. "Pataki?! I'm sorry but the only Pataki child in Hillwood is Olga Pataki. Helga is an orphan as far as the hospital knows" He said smug. "Dad, the Pataki's want to lose having the only good thing in their lives" I said bluntly and Dad looks at me and then at the doctor and the doctor did the same but looked at dad.

Dad signed Helga out and I payed for her treatment and tests to a total of 15.000 dollars.

When we got to the boarding house we got Helga to bed and mom dragged me and my dad to the Pataki home. When we got there mom went up the stoop pissed off and knocked hard on the door and Mr. Pataki answered "You know what time it is!?" He said

Me and Dad got out of the car and went to mom's side "HOW COULD YOU!" mom started yelling "What!?"

"YOU COULD ABANDON YOUR OWN CHILD WHEN THEY ARE LIKE THAT YOUR THE WORST!" He backed away a little but then shot back at mom "Your talking about the girl aren't you?! I hope you and everyone know that we didn't leave her!"

"What do you mean!?" asked dad "DADDY!" I heard Olga's voice coming from up stairs and she told her father to calm down..

After 10 to 15 minutes we where all in the living room and Olga asked to speak to me alone for a second

"Whats going on Olga?" I asked as she lead me to Helga's room where all her stuff was in boxes "your Arnold right!?" she asked me

"Why does everyone ask me if I'm well me?!" I said "...We didn't leave her... we were all called and told that Helga was attacked by someone so important and powerful and that he could report daddy..." I looked at her confused "...Daddy has a temper and Helga's way of being and talking back doesn't help so Dad has struck Helga more then once-" I cut her off "Did you just tell me that your dad hits Helga!?" I can't believe- no wait I can believe it I just can't believe she confessed it! "-Yes and Dad has told us about getting rid of Helga... but He always changed his mind... But Helga doesn't Help because she leaves without telling anyone and doesn't listen at all!" I turned away from Olga and finally asked "okay what do you want?"

"Take care of Helga and I want you to find out who did that to my baby sister!" She said that then left

mom,dad and I took Helga's things and Mom and mr pataki got in a little big fight.

When got to the boarding house at 1:40 am, Skull was standing at the side of the boarding house.

"Hey Ar...Ar...Ar... Hey Kid whats up!" he said smiling "...first of all its Arnold alright Skull, and secondly What do you want?" I said plainly

"first, Who cares! second Here" He gave me a pink journal... oh wait OMG "this is Helga's journal that you stole!" I said kinda loudly "shh! man you wanna wake the boarders or worst Helga?! Dude she already tried to kill me for just knowing here darkest secret, which I don't honestly like." He said "well its yours now dude and its best I get going can't keep Lizzy waiting he-he" with that he left run in an ally way and I went after him but when I got to the ally way no one was there so I went back to the boarding house... I didn't want to I swear but I was tempted to read what was inside so I... kinda... read the first few 50 pages... nothing to serious.. except for the fact that they were love poems about, oh what do you know Me! hahaha... wait... HELGA'S IN LOVE WITH ME! I walked up stairs to my room quickly and forgot that someone was up there... "..huh?! Hey football head" I walked in and Helga was wearing a pink pajama shirt the said _Bad Girl _and she had red shorts to match. I had fear on face with it being red like a tomato. "Football Head?..." I saw her eyes look in my hands then I realized I had it out in the open! "...Oh you didn't do what I think you did?!" I looked at her with fear, I knew that death was coming.

"ANSWER ARNOLD! Did you do what I think you did?!" I Nervously answer "W-What do you think I did?" I knew what she was talking about but choose to act like I didn't. "DID YOU READ MY FUCKING JOURNAL, FOOTBALL HEAD!" She was mad and I know I should tell the truth but I also know that life is the most precious thing to me, so... "No, I didn't." That's right I lied!... "Really!? Come now you don't really think I'd believe that, do you?!" I was a bit shaky... alright I was really shaky, But its lie or die! And I choose Lie. "no I didn't read it Helga. Skull dropped it off and I came up here to give it to you!" I gave her the book and she stared at me with a uh-huh face "you'r a terrible liar Arnold... I can see you shaking inside and your voice sounds nervous... Tell me the truth or you'll meet my fists." I sighed and I had no choice so I told her the truth everything I read and knew... Her face was blank and my mom came up asking me if I was going to stay in my room and sleep on the couch or sleep down stairs... I couldn't answer though because Helga answered for me.

"He'll be fine staying up here." She had a smile... a strange smile.. I can't tell if its fake or real...?!

"Are you sure Helga?" My mom was a bit worried about a guy and girl sharing a room... okay so was I...

"Oh Stella, Your son needs to face the music for reading my journal! Haha!" She said that so innocently it sounded demonic... Face the music huh...!? "He did what?!..." My mom glares at me "I am so sorry Helga!" I felt bad... a gentleman never does what I did... "I'm sorry Helga..." I said hoping for her to accept my apology. "I don't need you damn apology football head! Besides it was mostly about you so... no-no harm done... But now that you know you'r going to face the music buddy!" My mom called me out and I went with her down stairs.

"What did you learn?" She said it like as if it was a high school gossip interview. "T-That Helga has been in love with me sense we were three, and that she's alergic strawberries, she's not as mean as she looks, and that she's a good poet..." I said pretty quick but my mom got it and my dad with grandpa over heard! "HELGA'S IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Said my parents together "She's a poet?!.. uh-huhu I didn't think she was an artistic girl." We all looked at grandpa shocked because he wasn't shocked to know Helga loves me. "Don't give me that look! The girl is reverse psicology, I thought that she liked you was obvious." He knew... and never told me... wait! he did tell me when I was having girl trouble! He said she liked me and I said that wasn't it and that she hated my guts!

"If you guys finally finish talking... Its time to face the music football head!" Helga came down stairs and pulled me into my room and closed the door...


	2. Your in Trouble now!

**Chapter 2 of Trouble Love! I am sorry thats its a short chapter.**

* * *

I was writing my will while she locked the door of my room... _I'm Dead! I'm toast! _was all I was thinkingat that moment.

"Listen Football Head! What ever the hell you read in my journal is true! Yes, I Love you! But, that doesn't save you or Skull! I promise you this, I will never lose a chance to get me revenge on Skull, and I will kill the son of a bitch that almost killed me and possible raped me! But if theres one thing I swear I will do, its show you that I won't let it slip away like in the past! I will prove to you that I don't just love you but that I also hate you! And now that you know my secret I have nothing to lose!..."

... _I knew it I'm dead!_... She got closer and I just backed away. until I hit the wall... I had no were to hide... "Listen Helga we can work this out! Y-you don't have to hit me or torture me into keeping your secret I will, I swear no one will every know you liked me!..." She was so close now that I could feel her breath on me.

"You're a retard right?! Your the only person that worried me that could have figured it out! ... You want me to forgive you?! I won't do it! You made me suffer and now that you know you don't even tell me if you like me or not!"

She was right... but I- "I have a girlfriend Helga... I can't tell you yes and I won't say no to you!" She now backed away and looked t me with rage, "What me to suffer huh?! Well then I'll make you pay!"

"Helga, I don't want you or anyone to suffer, I also don't want to lie to you thats why I can't answer you..." She looked at me with disgust, "... I'll suffer without an answer intelegent!" She was even madder now.

"But I-" She interrupted me "If you like me then say yes if you don't say no! Its just one word, yes or no! Pick will ya!" Her voice was cracking... She was suffering... "Alright! Yes, I do like you but I'm with Lila and she'll suffer if I dump her!" Helga looked at me wide eyed...

"You like me... Why didn't you say so!?"

"Thought you would say something like _Why in the world would I want to go out with a Football head?! _or _Never will I like you bucko so stay away, got it Hair Boy?!_" She looked at me with a face that told me I was right she probably would have... She is seriously cold hearted...

"You like me right?" She asked again and I nodded with a bit of blush on my face. She smirked at me and I knew that she had something in her mind... "Your in trouble now..." She walked out of the room with an evil smirk.

_In trouble?.. What could she mean by that?... _


	3. Thats What she meant

**Okay another short chapter sorry... please review! :)**

* * *

It was now Monday morning, Helga slept in the guest room with all her things...

_Your in trouble..._ those words repeated in my head over and over again, what could she have meant by that? "Arnold! If you don't hurry you'll be late for school!" my mom yelled from the kitchen and I looked at the clock, and saw that class started in 20 minutes! DAMN IT! I quickly changed and ran down stairs to see Helga ready to go in her pink and white t-shirt, worn out blue jeans, old white sneakers and where her blow used to go was a grey bonnie.

"G-Good morning Helga..." I said with a little blush on my face she had a stern look on her face. "Well sense your finally down, get going the both of yu or youll be late!" My mom said as she walked up to us. Helga grabbed her backpack and grabbed the back coler of my shirt and pulled me with her out the door. "Uh Bye Everyone!"

She threw me out side and closed the door. "Well come on sleeping beauty!" She walked down the stoop and started walking towords school but I went the other way and She stopped me. "Where are you going?" She asked sternly, "Uh... to pick up my girlfriend..." She looked at me angry and started pulling me with her to school... she has one grip! Even after everything thats happened to her she can still walk,talk,pull and push like she always does!

"H-Helga I always take Lila to school!-" Her grip got harder "Ow Ow Ow!"

"Listen Football Head, Your mom said that you would walk me to school everyday and make sure that no one comes near me!" She said that in a cold voice. "She did!" No one told me this! "Sorry but Li-la! won't be allowed to walk with you to school for at least a year!" A YEAR?! is that really how long it would take to make sure she's safe?! "W-Well then you and I need to tell her!" She stopped and turned around and smiked at me... "No Geek Bait! She's your Girlfriend not mine, you tell her if you want to. I won't even look at her like I always did, got Football Head!" She turned back around before I could answer her and grabbed my hand again in another tight grip!

_...Lila's going to kill me..._

* * *

I was walking to my first period which was science.. Helga had gone to her first period we got there 5 minutes before the bell to go in rang... Now I have to think how to tell Lila that I won't walk her to school for a year because my mom promised Helga I would walk with her to make sure she got there safe a sound... Yup, Lila + Helga related news = my death!...

"Hey Arnold! I just ran into Helga, seems like she's alright!... Uh.. is evrything alright Arnold?" had a depressed look on my face but I just looked at him and said "No of course not, Why?" He looked at me with a face that said I'm not buying it, "... I have to walk Helga everyday to school for a whole year... Lila will kill me..."

"Arnold, look I don't want to sound like as if Lila isn't important, but..." I looked at him with a face "but what?!"

"Don't tell Lila..." I looked at him as if he's gone mad! "What?! Gerald! You know very well that I always walked with Lila to school, I think its obious if I don't walk with her to school that something is up!"

"Arnold, Arnold, Arnold! You do realise that you could just wait for her to ask you? Don't go jumping to conclustions with out knowing exactly what she'd say." Yeah he could be right... "Yeah Your probably right..."

"I know I am! I bet that she doesn't even care if you didn't walk her to school!" I nodded and said "Yeah! Your right! I mean she couldn't have cared all that much could she?"

* * *

At Lunch...

"ARNOLD!" I turn around to see Lila with an angry look on her face... "y-yeah?"

"I am ever so mad at you!" I looked at her confused and she looked at me with a Seriously? look "You didn't walk me to school today I almost got here late because of you!" All I was thinking was _Gerald you just lost a bet! _"Uh well you see I over slept and thought you had gone to school already..." I hate lying but I don't know what else to do!

"Oh! I'm ever so sorry Arnold... Make sure you put your timer this time!"

"What?" She looked at me confused and said "So you don't wake up late and walk me to school..."

"Oh! oh..." She looked at me "Whats wrong Arnold..."

"I can't walk you to school tomorrow because I promised I'd walk to school with someone else..." She looked at me shocked and mad "How about Wednesday?" I shook my head "Thursday..." I shook my head "Friday..." Again I shook my head "Next week?!" I shook again "Then when Arnold?!"

"In a year or so..." I said smiling and she looked at me with anger "And why should I have to wait ever so long for my boyfriend to walk me to school?!" I didn't answer and I didn't have to because Gerald came and took me into the lunch room leaving Lila alone in the Hall.

"Dude... Here" He gave me $20. "Yeah... she's mad..." I took the 20 and walked to the lunch line when Lila came in and stopped me and asked "You walked Helga to school today! Is that also the person you will be taking to school for the next year?!" She cought the attention of the kids in the lunch line.

"Who told you that!?" I ignored the eyes and whispers from the lunch line, "That!" She pointed to Helga who was smirking and leening on the wall "Helga?!"

"Oh I'm sorry Arnold I just thought you told her about US..." I looked at her confused "Us?" I asked.

"You cheater!" Lila slapped me and walked off, Helga came up to me and with a slay smirk slapped me too and said "Heres your lunch Romeo." She walked off laughing... Why that little!

_Now I know what she meant..._


End file.
